Bad Girlfriend
by StuntDouble
Summary: Rin and Len are preparing for yet another concert and, in order to shake the stress, Rin heads off to an after-party without telling him. But when he has to pick her up and prevent her from starting yet another fight... history seems to repeat itself. LenxRin Non-cest. A/N has been updated for our guest "queen" to read.
1. Bad Girlfriend

A/N: So before we start, letting everyone know that this is a **one-shot **so please don't follow...there's a lil' fave/review button down there too dearies- though, of course, I appreciate every bit of support from you guys ^^ On that note, please go and check out my story 'Dare You' on my Aizaki account~

Now, to the story: It was inspired by Theory of a Deadman's _Bad Girlfriend _and contains M-rated content between a twenty-two year old Rin and Len who are _not_ related in this particular story- they're simply close friends (as you'll read)- and has constant, obvious mentions of drinking alcoholic drinks, profanity, and sexual content. So, if you don't like any of that, then you can just go on right ahead to another fanfic, m'kay? Kay~ Thank ya~ And for those of you still here, please enjoy your story!

**-Bad Girlfriend-**

Rin, believe it or not, was actually a rather nervous and shy person. Even before she and Len had joined the Vocaloids as close, musically inclined friends, she was notorious for her mental breakdowns if she had to speak in front of the class or give any sort of opinion or explanation.

Of course, that was part of the reason _he_ didn't think they should join the group eight years ago when they were fourteen...  
But now, here they were, twenty-two years old and sitting in their room of the Vocaloid mansion. Or- more correctly, Len was sitting- zipping up the last keyboard and bass guitar they needed to bring for the concert they were just about to head out to- while Rin was pacing from wall to wall, zipping and un-zipping her hoodie while biting her lower lip.

"Oh come on, it'll be fine. This is, what, our fiftieth concert? You survived the others."

"No, this is different! We have a whole new setlist-"

"Actually, it's the same songs, just a different order." He pointed out, sighing softly.

"But the original list was the best way to warm up the vocal chords and get my hands to stop shaking! Now I-"

"Actually have to remember things?" He offered, his tone teasing and a light smile playing on his lips as he stood and shouldered his bass.

She scoffed, pausing her anxious pacing for a moment to smack the other blonde upside the head. "You're such a butthead, you never let me finish anything I say!" She complained childishly, frowning before continuing her previous movements across the room.

"Well I actually just let you finish so..."

"Ugh. That's not the point! You just don't get it, do you? They're are just millions of people staring at you-" She waved towards the window, as if her fans were outside.

"Who _adore_ you." Len interjected as he shoved a few spare keyboard cords into the portable piano's bag and pushed them down so he'd be able to zip up the outer pouch.

"Expecting you to be amazing!"

Slowly, Len slid the bass off of his back and sat it back on the carpeted ground before walking up behind the pacing Rin and wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his head on her right shoulder- his left- before gently kissing her cheek and murmuring,

"It's because you _are_ amazing, even if you're not trying." With that, Len nuzzled his face against her neck and long, blonde hair, smiling softly. "And besides- even if you screw up, which you won't- I'll be there for you."

"God, you're such a sap. You know that, right?" She scoffed, rolling her eyes but letting a small smile grace her features.

"Well that's my job, isn't it? You're the emotional one and I'm the 'cool, collected, confidence-boosting' boyfriend, remember?" He joked, his smile widening as his lover laughed lightly and then proceeded to try and escape his grasp, "Nuh-uh, not until you stop being so pessimistic and gimme a kiss."

"Okay okay, I just won't complain to _you_, deal?"

"Mhm, now..."

Smiling softly, she turned her head towards him and brushed her lips against his cheek. "There, we good?"

He sighed, shrugging and then releasing his girlfriend from his grasp before walking back over to the door where he'd left his bass. "I _guess_..." He drawled, sighing again. "But I was really hoping for something a bit more passionate..."

"And you say I'm the dramatic one?" She questioned, raising a manicured eyebrow as she swept her way over towards Len, zipping up her jacket one last time before picking up the surprisingly light keyboard case.

"Not dramatic- just...emotional." He corrected, opening their bedroom door and propping it open with his foot, "Alright, ladies-" The taller blonde was cut off by Rin's soft, feminine lips crashing against his own as she propped the keyboard on its side in-between them so she could wrap her slim arms around his neck.

They just stayed there, their heads tilted to the opposites sides, with no one attempting to turn the situation into anything sexual. And then she pulled back, offering a sort of impish smile as she stood on her tiptoes to rest her forehead against his- with his help, obviously- their height difference now was definitely more noticeable, with Len being at least a whole foot taller. "How was that for passionate?" She asked coolly, glancing up at her lover with her bright, ocean-spray blue eyes under her long, blonde lashes.

"Perfect..." _Just like you._

"Rin~! Len~! Come on, we're trying to beat the crowd!"

Without another word, she picked the propped up case back up and dragged it off towards the stairs. And then, once he'd glanced over the room to make sure they hadn't left anything important, Len followed right after her.

* * *

The lights, save for those backstage and the house lights, were off or dimmed while people in black clothing ran about fixing this or that while most of the Vocaloid group were walking in- instruments and all- from their van which had picked them up from the hotel (which in all honesty was more like an apartment complex) where they'd settled in just hours ago.

Immediately, the group was ushered in by staff- one of which sputtered out, "Alright, girls- since you're up first go on off to make-up and costuming, we'll run by after for warm-ups. Dressing rooms are the last four rooms down the hall. The rest of you, finish setting up." Before shooing everyone off to where they were supposed to be, respectively.

While others were shoving cords and wires together and taping them down under strips of glow-in-the-dark duct tape or calling out from each various microphone in front of various instruments, "Check, check, check. Can ya hear me back there?" (Always receiving a thumbs up of approval), a man with lavender colored hair slipped from the group and began slinking down the hall towards the dressing rooms, one hand on his katana and the other gripping the flask that was hidden under his robes- making him appear as though he was ready to strike at any moment's notice.

He only paused when he came to a white painted door with the name 'Kagamine' quickly written out and taped on the metal and raised his katana holding hand- after releasing the weapon- to rap on the door.

A voice paused from hitting a high C# before calling out- in tune- "Come in, door's unlocked!"

With ease the samurai opened the door and slipped into the temporary dressing room- glancing around the dull-white, cold space to make sure no one else was around before drawing the small flask from under his robes and placing it on top of the blonde female's lit-up vanity's top without a word.

"Oh, my god...Gakupo.." she sighed, smiling as she snatched up the flask and immediately threw the top off, swallowing the smooth, bittersweet liquid in one smooth, un-ladylike gulp before shivering slightly and continuing, "You are a fucking God..."

"Yeah, well that's all I got for pre-show." He replied, eyeing the already emptied flask- she was stressed more than usual if she finished it off that quick... His violet eyes flickered up to her blue ones and when he saw the pout beginning to cross her thin, pink lips, he remedied his previous statement, "Ah, but Kai, Gumi, and I're heading out after the show if you wanted to join us. New club opened up downtown an' all."

"And I say it again...you're a god."

"Rin! Make-up! Costume! NOW! We have twenty minutes till showtime, so get your butt in gear!"

With a small smile as she thrusted the flask into his kimono covered chest, the slender blonde began to move towards the door and called over her bony shoulder, "I'll meet with you guys after the show then~! And you're paying first round!"

The poor man didn't even have anytime to argue or debate with her before she was gone, leaving him standing in her dressing room and open flask still in his hand.

"Right..."

* * *

"...doko made mo~!" With that, a last 'aa~' and a rather flirty wink, she was /finally/ off-stage and sinking into her director-styled chair just out of view from the cheering, glow-stick and lighter waving crowds.

The sweaty blonde let out a sigh of relief and rolled her shoulders as the original Diva herself swept by and skidded onto the stage, calling out to everyone backstage- "Wish me luck!" or something to that affect. Rin, however, was much to distracted by her make-up artist pulling her chin up to remove her faux lashes- glue and all- and by the fan blowing on her hot face to reply.

Even with her short, somewhat skimpy costume that was supposed to allow her to move and breath more easily she was definitely too hot from the stage's lights bearing down on her and her own embarrassment, even though everything had gone on perfectly.

"Ugh." She groaned, wincing as Chiyori (for that was her current artist's name) pulled some of her own lashes with the faux one- accidentally of course.

"Sorry dear, we're in a bit of a hurry to get you out...the boss wants you "normal" for an interview session after Miss Hatsune's song." With that, the overly done up woman pulled back and stared...before raising her fingers and snapping quickly, "Nina, be a dear and get me some cool rags...!" And with that, she was gone and disappearing into the blur of black shirts and dark curtains.

"Something wrong?" A small smile played on her lips and she turned her head slightly, trilling her fingers on the wooden armrest.

"Nope, just getting ready for some interview." She replied simply before leaning back in her chair and stretching out a bit.

Rin felt her lover slide up behind her run his fingers up into her hair, "Fantastic...because if you were about to complain about your performance being awful...Well, I'd have to disagree."

"Say what you really mean." She scoffed teasingly, eyeing him in the small mirror on top of the temporary vanity.

For a moment he stared back into her blue eyes before leaning down and murmuring, "_I told you so."_ Then, as if she wouldn't notice, he moved over to kiss her.

"Nuh-uh, I'm wearing that impossible to remove lipgloss right now-"

He chuckled softly, leaning back on his arms on the vanity and asking, jokingly, "What? Are you worried they'll notice a few lipgloss hickeys?"

"Len!" She gasped, her brows arching and her mouth opening to gape at him as he continued to laugh at the expression on her face.

"Oh, I'm just kidding with you, Rinny- no need to get all uppity about it."

"I know! It's just..." She trailed off thoughtfully, relaxing back in her seat and relishing internally at her small victory as Len leaned forward just the slightest and his laughter stopped.

"Just what?"

"I didn't expect those words from someone who's such a prude~" She sang mischievously.

And just as he was about to send a retort her way- "Rin! Come on! We've places t' go!" Len's brow arched up, sending a questioning look the other blonde's way and, disbelievingly, he asked:

"You're having an interview with Gakupo...?"

That's when it hit her...she'd forgotten to tell Len about the itty-bitty after party she'd promised to go to. And now-

What he didn't know couldn't hurt him, right? So, believing this, the shorter blonde smiled shyly and replied, "Yeah, we did those duets a few months back and Master wants us to do some publicity for it." _Lies._ Before he could question her any farther, she jumped up, planted a kiss on the other blonde's lips and hurried out from backstage to go off to her "interview".

XxXxXxX

"You have your id, right?" The male's hand paused on the handle, his voice already raising a bit to be heard over the overflowing noise from the underground building they were about to walk into.

"Aw, you're so sweet, Gak..~ Worrying that they'll think I'm too young~" She laughed, offering a sweet, deceivingly innocent smile.

"Well, _I _don't wanna be the one blamed if you didn't bring it and then you're drinking and-"

"Listen," She began slowly, turning and trailing her fingers up over his chest, looking up at him with her slightly spaced out eyes and batting her eyelashes coyly, "You're _so_ sweet for worrying...but I can handle myself, yeah? So please be a fucking gentleman and just open the door."

"Ah, r-right." And with that, the two were engulfed into the dark, sweat, smoke, and alcohol drenched room- leaving their troubles and post-concert stresses at the door's threshold.

* * *

"_Your call has been forwarded to the automatic voice message system of: _Kagamine Rin_. Who is not available at this time. Please disconnect your call and try again later."_

Blonde brows furrowed and he hung up from the call..._again_. She'd mentioned something about an interview but- by now- the concert had ended hours ago and it was already midnight. Not to mention the fact that the crew had asked him where his lover had run off to- she apparently hadn't shown up to her interview!

He'd already checked the make-up and costume rooms...and no one seemed to know where she was- and on top of that the MIA young woman wasn't even answering her cellphone which was supposed to be _helpful_ in these situations. So, glancing back down at his dark screen, he unlocked his phone and called again, listening to the ring- at least it wasn't dead yet- as he walked back to the emptying and closing up stage to begin retracing all of the places she could've possibly been.

He'd checked her- their- dressing room, had asked Gumi and Master- hell- the now-worrying blonde had even checked the girl's bathrooms! (Once he was sure no one was in there, of course.)

He waited, hoping with one more ring he'd hear a _click_ and her voice tentatively asking _'Hello?'_

"_Your call has been forwarded to the automatic voice message system of: _Kagamine Rin. _Who is not available at this time. Please disconnect your call and try again later..."_

It seemed that his dear Rin had simply disappeared from the face of the planet!

* * *

"Oh my gosh! Rinny~!" Before she could even pick up and swig down some of the beer Gakupo had bought her, she was tackled by a mop of green hair and hugged, "I didn't even know you were coming tonight!"

When the green-haired female had finally pulled back, she only other female of the group replied, "Ah, well, Gakupo invited me just before the concert started-"

"Len didn't come with you?" Swaggering over, Kaito swung his arm over Gumi's left shoulder and then raised his eyebrows, blue eyes narrowing. "He _does_ remember how you get, right?"

"Oh come on, just cause we're girls doesn't mean we can't handle our drinks, right?" She asked rhetorically as she leaned against Kaito and quickly kissed his cheek before starting to walk back towards the table where she'd jumped up from, Rin following shortly behind, "SO...~ Once you finish that we're doing shots, kay? Just to teach these boys a lesson."

"Gumi, love, you dun need do that.." Her boyfriend sighed before taking a swig of his own beer and slumping into the booth.

"Well, sir, you couldn't even handle finishing shots with me, and it seems like a waste of money if no one finishes it." The greenette snorted before turning back to Rin and smiling at both her and Gakupo as they sat, "If you're not up for it..."

Setting down her now empty bottle, the blonde ran her fingers through her hairspray covered hair and smiled, leaning forward, "_Bring it on."_

XxXxX

She was gone.

The moment they had finished their last shot from the bottle and she began laughing rather obnoxiously, Gumi knew her friend was _long_ gone. She, thinking about it now, probably should've called Len and told him, but ever since the last show when the blonde had just turned twenty-one they hadn't been out drinking.

_For good reason, probably._

And it was good to get the sometimes anti-social and so-called indifferent blonde to let her hair down and have fun for once in a while. Right now, for example, she was out dancing with some guy she'd never met before, looking about as carefree as she would ever get.

And it's not like they would let her get into too much trouble...

When the song ended, changing from one deep, bass controlled tune to another, he asked the blonde, "Let me buy you a drink?"

The blonde simply nodded, her head feeling a bit too off kilter and her tongue a bit too limp at the moment to give him an actual sentence in reply.

As the two walked lover to the bar, he continued their pretty much one-way conversation, "So, what would a gorgeous woman like you want? Anything you want."

"A Manhattan. Thanks." Finally, she'd managed those three words as she leaned against the bar's see-through top and waited for her drink.

"Such a sophisticated drink... But then again, anything else just wouldn't be you, would it?"

"Hm." She offered a thankful smile as the cocktail came her way and she sipped at the bitterly sweet liquid casually.

"You know...you're quite pretty..." He murmured, leaning up closer to the blonde's drink just as she popped the cherry into her mouth, biting off the stem, and began leaning his face towards her own.

She laughed almost innocently, her blue eyes lighting up and her hand immediately going up to cover her mouth. Then finally, seeing the confused look on the other's face, said, "I have a boyfriend."

Slowly, his hand slid up to grip at her ass, groping it slightly before pulling his hand back and then smacking it almost possessively. "Does it look like I care, baby?" He whispered huskily, leaning into her and against her ear just so he was sure she heard him.

Rin stared at him, her nose crinkling just before she turned, gripped her drink in her hand, turned back towards the male...  
_And dumped her entire drink on him._

"I tried telling you nicely, _asshole_. Now, please, leave me the fuck alone, alright?!" She spat, growling with satisfaction as he stumbled back from the bar and began wiping alcohol from his face.

"You dumb ass bitch! You're the one who started putting the fucking moves on me!"

Her jaw tensed and ever-so-slowly, she turned to look him dead on in the eyes- stalking towards him with her eyes a poisoning, angry shade of electric blue, "Oh really?! That's fucking hilarious considering I don't ever remember smacking your punk-ass around at all!"

Gakupo placed his hand on the younger girl, his eyes flickering from the alcohol drenched asshole to his friend and trying to analyze who would attempt to make the first move. _Time to diffuse the tension_ "Uhm...Rin, come on...let's just move over here...? I'll buy you another drink."

After a moment of the two staring each other down- and Gakupo wondering if the blonde had even heard him over the music- Rin snorted and began to turn away, her path set for an open table where Kaito was sitting with his own girlfriend, drinking his drink- what looked to be scotch- and eyeing the green haired girl carefully as she stood.

"Yeah, bitch. Go on and drown in your fruffy ass drink, damn hoe."

She froze in her tracks and let her breath out slow, as if she was going to let the comment roll off so she could enjoy the remainder of the night.

But when her hands balled up into fists, he knew that the easy-going portion of the night was over.

_'God help us all.' _That was the last though he had before all hell seemed to break loose.

* * *

Again, Len was walking around the theater, returning from his expedition into the back alley in an attempt to find his disappeared girlfriend. And that's just when he ran into the information queen herself, bumping into her accidentally and almost causing the tealette to drop her make-up and spare costumes across the floor.

"Gah! S-sorry, Miku! I just wasn't paying attention to where I was going..." He sputtered out as his hands snapped out to catch the falling compacts of makeup and a few eyeshadow brushes.

"It's fine~" She chirped peppily before happily taking the make-up back into her grasp, "Ne, something wrong?" She questioned, tilting her head to the side as her aqua eyes watched him carefully.

"No...not really. I just couldn't find or get a hold of Rin..." Was the blonde's reply as he nervously rubbed the back of his head. And then- after a moment of silence and Miku staring him down- he asked, carefully, "You haven't...you know, see 'er, have you?"

"I have actually, she was hollering something about heading out to some party or...something like that~"

"Please don't tell me-"

"Mhm, she's with them again." _Fuck._

"Do you have any idea where they went?"

After a moment's thought, the Diva nodded and replied, "Yeah, some new bar on 12th street- it's supposed to be really popular...I can't remember the exact name though, sorry."

"Ah, that's fine! Thanks, Miku." And with that, he was running back towards the alley and sliding into one of the rental cars the company had rented out for the concert- starting the engine with the key he found in the driver side sun-visor before driving off through the remaining crowd of pedestrians and cars to 12th street.

XxXxXxX

As soon as he entered the bar- past the thick, heavy smoke- he heard her voice above the noise.

"Come back over here, asshole and say it to my face, ya god damn bitch!" She spat, snarling and slamming her drink onto the bar, cracking the glass.

Great. She's was _that_ drunk...again.

"Hey..come on..not worth it, remember?" A man with violet colored hair- who, at the moment, seemed to be the only sober and straight thinking one of the drinking group- grabbed at the small girl's arm and jerked her body towards his own.

"Oh, piss off! You're the one that got 'im acting like that in the first place, jackass!" The small blonde then made a move to grab her drink which the violet haired man quickly swept up from her reach.

"That's _enough _alcohol for you tonight." He scolded, his eyes narrowing as the young woman kicked him in the shin and spat,

"I _paid _for that, y'know!"

The elder man opened his mouth to continue on with why she should stop drinking- she was too young, she could hurt herself...and then of course he could always try to refer to what she did last time she'd drank this much..

But as soon as he was about to speak, he realized her attentions were elsewhere:

"What was that you punk ass hoe?! Yeah, you! I see your mouth moving, you got something to say 'bout me? Then speak up!"

Oh dear god...

Len sighed, shaking his head and preparing for the oncoming headache as he approached the small, mostly drunk group- including Gumi...who he'd asked about Rin's location earlier. Jeez, he really needed to get out of here before his anger and irritation boiled over.

The blonde laid a hand on Gakupo's shoulder and the other gripped Rin's thin, pale arm harshly, "I'm taking her home." He yelled over the loud music, waiting a moment until the older male nodded and slowly released his own hold on the drunk young "lady".

As he dragged her out of the bar and towards the car, with Gumi holding the door open- an apologetic look on her face-, the only sensible one of the two began his scolding:

"Do you know how worried I was? Hell, Rin, I was _this_ close to filing a missing person's report, all cause you couldn't- wouldn't- pick up your phone!" He snapped as he started the car, knowing, however, she probably wouldn't remember any of this in the morning. While he was at it, he also looked over to make sure she'd actually managed to put her seatbelt on.

At least she was sober enough to do that...

"Mm...babe, 'm sorry...I didn't mean t' worry you..." Was her reply as she leaned back in her seat with her legs spread out in front of her; he could even see the sweat from the concert still on her bare thighs (she'd never changed out of her costume, he realized now) from the streetlights.

Seeing him eyeing her out of his peripheral, Rin smirked, "I could make you feel better, though y'know.." she murmured, her tone low and seductive as she twisted in the passenger seat and leaned over to him- her hot, alcohol drenched breath falling against his cheek and neck just before she gently nibbled at his earlobe. "Just to make up...for everythin'~?" She breathed.

"Rin." He began, his voice harsh and parental until he froze as the other blonde moaned- high-pitched, yet soft- in his ear, sending shivers down his spine and blood rushing from his head to his face and lower body. '_Shit...if she notices..' _Quickly, he cleared his throat and attempted to move away from the drunk girl while still driving before continuing with his 'lecture', "I honestly just think you need to sit back down, you're drunk and won't..." He drawled off as her hand slid up his leg, rubbing in gentle, erotic circles. Len cleared his throat again and quickly brought one hand from the steering wheel, grabbed the drunk's petite, cold hand and moved it back into her lap. "Won't make the best decisions at this time."

"Mm...but _Lenny..~_" She cooed, smirking slightly as she eyed the rising bulge beginning to show in his pants while again nibbling at his ear, slowly moving down towards his slightly stubbly jawline. "I _really_ think...that...this'll be good..~ I know you think so too~" She slurred drunkenly before nipping rather harshly at the blonde's jawline.

"Not tonight." _Especially not in a goddamn rental..._

He could feel her icy blue gaze- though hazed over- on him before she snorted and, with a huff, sank back into her seat with one hand lazily running up and down her creamy, bare legs and the other tracing over the bit of her exposed collarbone and chest, her eyes still locked onto his face.

"Mn..." she sighed while moaning softly, her thighs rubbing against each other to try and relieve some of the 'need' between her legs. "I tried _so_ hard today...all I wanted was a little bit of-" Her hand lazily trailed down her lean stomach and she let out another small moan, arching out slightly. "_Fun."_

_Remember _last_ time when she was like this~? How great _it_ was?_

Len clenched his jaw, firmly setting his eyesight on the road in front of him and trying to ignore the fact that he could still easily see her in the front glass's reflection. Letting out his breath in slow, purposeful breaths, he tightened his hold on the steering wheel and- when she continued basically massaging herself in the seat next to him- said through gritted teeth, "Can't you wait to do that until we get home?"

"_Oh_...god no...~" She then took that moment to lean back over towards him and whisper, hotly, in his ear, "I'm just so _fucking wet_ right now... it can't wait~" Rin moaned passionately in his ear, smirking as her lover's face flushed a bit red on his cheeks. '_Mm...__so cute...'_ Then slowly, twisting her knees underneath her, she placed one of her small hands back on his thigh to rub it alluringly while her other snaked between her legs and began to fiddle with the hemline of her panties. "Mn.." She breathed as her hand slid down into her underwear and, slowly, she dragged her index finger between her slit, "_L-len~"_

XxXxXxX

He pushed her stumbling body against the door to their hotel, fiddling in his pockets for the room key as her own hands were desperately trying to pull his shirt off. She was panting into his mouth as he pressed his lips against hers and swiped his tongue over her gums and own, small pink appendage.

When they pulled back, Len looking down to try and find the key, she laughed in a light, bell-chime way. "Problem there, _Lenny~?"_

Quickly, he pulled out the card and swiped it, "Not at all, Princess." He breathed before opening the door and practically corralling his love into the room, again smashing his lips against hers and using his free hand to keep her from falling while he closed the door with his foot.

Her hands ran up into his hair, quickly tossing away his ponytail holder before moving onto his shirt while her tongue continued to move against his and her face flushing red from her own body temperature rising.

Before they even made it to the bedroom, both his shirt and pants were tossed onto the floor, following after Rin's short kimono-based styled costume, bow, and chest wrap.

However, when they actually did manage to get to the bedroom- having to break apart again to open the door-, Len all but slammed her against the wall before pulling her into another bruising kiss, growling as she moaned into his mouth. And when he pulled back and immediately began nipping and licking at her chest while using his hands to pull her slipping legs back up to his waist, he couldn't help but wonder if she'd be a purply, sore mess tomorrow morning.

"Mn~ L-Len..." Her needy moans quickly drew him out of his thinking and he again growled lowly as Rin tugged mercilessly at his now ponytail free, shoulder length hair.

As he pulled her shaky, unsteady legs back up around his waist once more, he brushed his lips against hers and then whispered darkly, "So how do you want it, _sweetheart?_" He pressed himself against her body, using that and the wall to keep her steady while his hands worked on ridding her of her remaining pieces of clothing- first grabbing her still small yet sensitive breasts as he worked on undoing her bra. "Oh, so you wore a front clasp today? Were you _planning_ something like this, Rin?" With a flick of his wrist, the garment was thrown across the room.

"_H-hah.." _Her hips twitched as she struggled to keep her shaking legs up around Len's waist, a light, pink blush dusting over her cheeks and her nipples erecting under her lover's simplistic touches, her mind flashing white for a moment as her wet, panty-covered womanhood came into contact with his erection.

"What was that? _Hard?"_ He growled lowly, his hand slipping from her breasts to in between her legs and quickly pulling her red, thong styled panties down to her knees- his boxers crumpling to the floor seconds after. He would just have to tease her about her undergarment choice later... "Well, your wish is my command, princess."

And without any other warning, he thrusted into her- gripping her body to his as she gasped (surprised at the suddenness, no doubt) and shuddered against him, letting out her pleasure and slight pain in the form of long, drawn out moans directed towards the ceiling while he moved against her roughly, his own small groans of pleasure drowned out by her loud, distracting noises.

_She really wasn't kidding earlier, was she?_

"Hn..a-ah..!" She gasped, her brows furrowing and her eyes- hazed over in her drunkenness and lust- slitting open to simply look at her lover just as he again shoved her against the wall, almost crushing her in the process, and sank his teeth into her shoulder. Again, she shuddered- her hips twitching and pulling him in deeper- with her arms going up around his neck, trying in some flash of logic to keep herself steady despite Len's quick, hard thrusts. "M-mn..~ Y-yes!"

Gently, the dominant blonde lapped at the blood beginning to rise up from the already bruising patch of skin, groaning as she tightened around him and shuddered once more.

"L-Len..." she panted, swallowing hard as she instinctively arched towards him so gracefully one would've thought she was actually in control of her movements at that moment.

It was then he pulled his hips back completely with only his tip just barely remaining and he paused, causing Rin to shudder once more and pant out, "The fuck're y-you...-" Before she could finish, he shoved himself back in- his red, hardened flesh rubbing against the blonde's over-sensitive clit as he did so.

She ground her teeth together, her breathing becoming incoherent as his skin slapped against hers, rubbing and pressing on her so-called "sweet" spots as, again, she pulled and tugged at Len's hair with her nails scraping desperately at his scalp and neck while he continued dragging himself _all_ the way out before _slamming_ his length in to the hilt, effectively forcing her small, bucking hips against the wall.

"_Uwah~! _Ahn-! S-shit!" Her hips desperately bucked towards his again and she let out another strangled gasp as Len simply found another patch of skin and sank his teeth into her pale, delicate body. While he was biting her, without Rin even realizing it, he'd managed to move them from the wall to the bed- causing Rin to shudder as her hot, sweaty body fell against the cool sheets. "Mm...~!"

Shifting slightly in order to adjust to their new position, the young man roughly kissed his drunken lover and grabbed at her knees before yanking them up towards his chest, effectively rutting his erection against her clit when he thrusted and sending shudders up her spine.

"O-oh!" In his grasp, she shuddered and, with the way she was twitching and tightening, he knew she wasn't far off from finishing. "Len! F-fucking...christ!" She gasped, tearing her mouth away from his and trying to catch her breath.

_Heh...having her this drunk and turned on really wasn't _that_ bad..._

"Hold onto it a bit longer, love." He murmured against her lips, his nose crinkling slightly as the sickly strong smell of alcohol flew off her breath when she let out her cute little puffs of air.

How long had it been since they'd actually done missionary..? 'At least a few months...surely..' He thought, smiling despite himself. Normally, he had to fight her in order to "top"...maybe he should've set something up to catch this for a little bit of blackmail...

One of his hands slid up to grip her soft, slightly tangled locks as he resumed his quick thrusts- their skin slapping together and Rin's desperate, loud moans and cries echoing against the walls, raising an octave every time he successfully _slammed_ into her sweet spot without hesitation while his chest rubbed against her own and successfully sent shivers down Len's spine, rushing blood to his length "_Fuck!"_

"A-ha~ Y-_YES!" _It was only when he yanked her towards him again and pushed her knees a bit farther apart that her voice seemed to fail her with her mouth opening in a silent scream of pleasure and her eyes became even more out of focus, her chest heaving in time with Len's rapid-fire movements and her face and body flushing a light pink.

Her eyebrows furrowed and finally, when Len leaned over her and began planting kisses across her face, neck, and chest, she managed to whimper softly. "P-please..." she begged, her eyes rolling back and her hips crushing and moving against his as his cool tongue ran up in between her breasts.

"Nngh-" He moaned against her skin, feeling it jerk beneath him as the friction of their hips rutting sent shivers running up the both of their spines. Then, humming softly, he nipped at her breasts- using his tongue and teeth especially to tease her erected, begging-for-attention nipples, smirking as he felt her hot, wet entrance clench around his member and her walls spasm.

"O-oh~ Uhwa~!"

She was close...so...close...

"_Len~!"_

He moaned lowly, sending a satisfied shiver racing down the other blonde's back as she dragged her nails down his body, clutching to him desperately just before that glowing coil of pleasure sprung and she flew off, moaning loudly and shaking as her orgasm crashed over her in one giant wave- her cavern clenching around his length torturously and tempting him to a quick release.

"Mnah~! Nn! A-ah!" She screamed pleasurably as he continued thrusting into her, her eyes rolling back into her head and her body arching while her toes curled. At that moment all she could feel was him harshly moving through her, all she could hear was his groaning in her ear as he leaned over her form. Flashes of white bliss were blossoming behind her closed eyes and, again, she moaned.

"R-Rin-!"

Len growled again before pulling back, panting,- despite Rin's drunken body protesting so wantonly- and continuing to move his hips as quickly as humanly possible. It only took another minute before he followed after his lover, his hands cupping her cheeks and pulling her sweaty, flustered body closer as he rode out their remaining orgasm. Sweat became more prominent on both of their foreheads and Rin let out a few pitiful whimpers and gasps, her pupils dilating when he released within her tight, convulsing cavern.

When they were finally finished and regaining what little sense- and breath- they had had before the whole thing, Len barely noticed how his lover was already on the verge of sleep, their sexual encounter he realized (after looking at the clock on the bedside table) had taken over three hours...and that included the car incident...

_3:20_ _am_

If he fell asleep now, he'd be able to get a good three or four hours of sleep.

So, slowly, he pulled out and shuddered alongside the partially asleep Rin as cool air gusted over their bare genitals before falling to the left side of the bed and spooning his lover from behind, pulling the duvet over the both of their bodies.

"I love you, Rin..." He murmured softly, sighing contently and placing a final gentle kiss on her bruised shoulder.

"Mhm." Came the tired reply.

And at 3:22, the couple was sound asleep, resting in the lowering moonlight from the uncovered balcony window.

* * *

Bright sunlight pierced the blackness of her sleep and she groaned softly, her eyebrows furrowing as she habitually buried herself under the light, fluffy duvet. However, when she moved this morning, she couldn't feel anything but the piercing pain ringing through her head from behind her closed eyes and what she- this early- gathered to be everything below her waist.

Weakly, she called out, "Len..?" Then, carefully, she pulled her hand and arm up to hold her aching head and cover her burning eyes. Her head was pounding against her temples and, even through the covers, she felt the sun was burning through and scouring her blue irises, turning them and the whites surrounding it a pink, irritated color.

Again, after covering her ears and nosing the top of her face out from underneath the duvet she called, "Len!"

"'M in the kitchen, Rin!"

Carefully, the ill-feeling blonde turned away from the window, hissing through gritted teeth as her hips and head again throbbed. And when she sat up and threw the covers off, she was met with another surprise.

It wasn't the fact that she was naked that threw her off. In fact, there were many nights were she would get too hot and just take everything off. But the bruises covering pretty much her entire, aching body?

That was a different story...

And when she stood up from the plush mattress and leaned against the wall for a bit of support, she couldn't help but wince at how...well..._awkward_ she felt between her legs this morning.

Glancing around the room, Rin quickly picked up one of Len's shirts from the open suitcase and, after rooting through the other clothes- oh look, she even had a few bruises on her arms!-, dragged on a pair of boyshort styled panties before shuffling out the bedroom door towards the kitchen.

"G'morning, Sleeping Beauty." Len called from the kitchen's island just before he took a sip of his drink from a white mug (from the strong, over-powering smell, Rin assumed it to be coffee). She also assumed he had just woken up as well; his hair, matted with...something..was still down and untamed with bits of his hair standing up on the sides. _'Kinda...sexy...' _And that idea was only added to when he set his mug back down, retained a look of concentration and began writing with a pencil in the notebook he had in front of him.

"Mm." Though it seemed the lights were out- or at least dimmed- the blonde's head was still pounding. And that was when he slid over a bottle of ibuprofen and a mug of what smelled like chai tea. Without hesitation, the blonde opened the bottle, popped two of the pills and swallowed them down with a swig of the warmth inducing chai that ebbed away at her headache. After her little morning headache seemed to slowly be fading away, she finally asked what had been bothering her all morning thus far. "Uhm...what exactly..._happened_ last night?"

His reply, much like her first one, was one word- "Here." followed by him sliding a tabloid paper across the countertop to her.

It stared up at her on the front cover- a picture of _them_ highlighted by the words 'Pop-star Shenanigans! pg.4' (such a big word for a tabloid...) in bright yellow. And _of __course_ she turned to the page while leaning against the island to make herself a bit more comfortable as she read:

_'Much like on her twenty-first birthday, world renowned pop-star, Rin Kagamine, managed to start yet another fight with a patron at our city's newest club- Luminescence- and be dragged out by her boyfriend, tripping over her own feet! Ouch! (pictured_ right)' Oh...they really weren't kidding were they? She winced, her nose wrinkling before she continued reading.

_'And though she wouldn't give us a statement when questioned about her relationship with fellow band member, Len,'_ She scoffed, they hadn't even asked her and yet they had the guts to say that and print it!_ 'our eyewitnesses saw them enter the same hotel room together and our photographer managed to get us these few saucy shots of the two (pictured below)!'_ Despite herself, she glanced towards the bottom of the page, her eyebrows furrowing as she saw the pictures had already been cut out...somehow. '_Has this diva- an icon to every young aspiring artist- finally taken her turn for the worse? Only time will tell, and you can be sure that we'll keep you up-to-date on this developing story! -Melissa Kurtz.'_

"Well..." She drawled, laying the paper back down and then slowly taking another slow sip of her chai while she tried to think through what she just read.

"On the bright side, I wrote a new song..."

"Oh really?"

He slid the paper over to her before bringing his mug of coffee to his lips and taking a swig to try and cover his appearing smirk.

Her eyes were moving ever so slowly across the paper:

_My girlfriend's a dic-_

It wasn't a minute later that she was back in the hotel bedroom, slamming the door behind her and groaning in both pain and irritation as she fell back onto the crumpled sheets, leaving her only half empty drink on the island.

'One day...' He chuckled as he thought to himself and reclined, stretching out in the metal backed bar stool.

'One day she'll learn.'

'But until then,' he smirked openly, setting his ceramic mug down on the granite countertop, letting the noise ring out across the open-spaced room and receiving a pained moan from Rin in the bedroom. 'Might as well have a bit of fun, right?'

-Fin.-

**A/N:** This thing was literally started on April 28th, 2014...and I'm just now getting to posting it oTL. And yeah, I know that this is a very long fanfic but it was supposed to be one with a little bit of a plot XD Don't blame me for what my muse wants me to write~ She's very picky and particular...

Anywho, I hope you all enjoyed this fanfic and keep an eye out for a few more lemons on this account and a song-fic for the Rent song Tango: Maureen showing up on Aizaki, kay~? Thank you! Oh! Also, I have tests all next week and then I'm gone from the 12-27 in June because I'll be in Japan without internet...and I have work as a hostess every Thursday and Saturday from 6 til 11. So until after school ends and all that, I won't be posting _that_ much- but I always appreciate the support ya'll~! Thank you, again! ^.^

-StuntDouble/Aizaki


	2. Author's Note :)

In response to a review from a dear "special" guest, I am simply writing this author's note as a response. You don't have to read it if it doesn't concern you, m'kay~?

Alright.

Let's talk for a minute.

Plot lines. That's the issue you're having with my work at the moment, yes?

Okay

Well,

A) Sorry, not every lemon is "extremely different", we all have to arrive at the le point of sexiness somewhere and people tend to arrive and cross the same lines over and over again, even on accident, no?

B) Analogy time~!: There are two books currently sitting on my shelf amoung the others that eerily resemble each other- published books, mind you, in which the characters are lovers from the past and have to do the exact same things in each individual book in order to achieve happiness; this is also occurring in a show called Vampire Diaries (Fallen and Crescendo/Silence). And then there's crescendo/silence and Rick Riodrian's Heroes of Olympus: Son of Neptune that both deal with amnesia (part of the reason I never finished either of them).

Do you see where I'm going with this?

And then there's also the fact about the song that even inspired me to write it, have you heard it or even read the lyrics? Well here they are for you and anyone else who's reading alright:

My Girlfriend's a dick magnet My Girlfriend's gotta have it

She's hot, can't stop, up on stage, doing shots, Tip the man he'll

Ring the bell, get her drunk she'll scream like hell.

Dirty girl, gettin' down, dance with guys from outta town.

Grab her ass, actin' tough. Mess with her, she'll fuck you up.

No one really knows if she's drunk or if she's stoned, but she's

Comin' back to my place tonight!

_[Chorus:]_

She likes to shake her ass she grinds it to the beat

She likes to pull my hair when I make her grind her teeth

I like to strip her down she's naughty to the end

You know what she is, no doubt about it

She's a bad, bad girlfriend!

Red thong, Party's on, Love this song, sing along.

Come together, leave alone, see you later back at home

No one really knows if she's drunk or is she's stoned

But she's coming back to my place tonight. I say

No one really knows just how far she's gonna go,

But I'm gonna find out later tonight

_[Chorus]_

Doesn't take her long to make things right.

But does it make her wrong to

Have the time of her life. the time of her life

My girlfriend's a dick magnet My girlfriend's gotta have it

She's a gold digger now you figure out it's over, pull the trigger.

Futures finished, there it went, savings gone,

The money spent

I look around and all I see is, no good, bad and ugly,

Man she's hot and fixed to be, the future

Ex-Miss Connolly!

___[Chorus]_

She's a bad, bad girlfriend

She's a bad, bad girlfriend___._

So, you see, going with the song, I could've either written Rin as a drunk or stoner and- since I don't like stoners whatsoever- I chose drunk Rin. There's also the fact that the song itself, musically, is very deep and heavy which I decided to show in the fanfic as harsh sex (biting, throwing on the wall, you get the picture).

And now that that's done, I'm going to take this time to politely tell you to go fuck yourself, m'kay~? Hope you have a fantastic time and thank you sooooo much for the review, sweetie~

-StuntDouble/Aizaki

Edit: May 15th, 2014- 11:08PM EST U.S.A

Okay, so now that I have had time to actually collect my logical and rational thoughts, I am going to apologize shortly for the fuck yourself comment- I wasn't meaning to offend you, _darling_ :). Especially since sex has been scientifically proven to not only relieve stress but to get rid of headaches because it helps release hormones that we girls who experience periods call the "bitch hormones" (affectionately...lol, jk.), just offering it as an alternative~

Now, did you flat out say I plagiarized? No.

But we have this thing called "indirect" accusation- sometimes incorrectly called a passive-aggressive move- that is then inferred to be, with a combination of tone and other hints within a review/book/etc., what a person is suggesting. Do you see what I mean?

Now, I'm also here to say that I understand your personal _opinion- _however inaccurate- on this matter but...

As we do in debate and English...shall I lay down my reasonings for you?

Yes?

Well, if you don't want to see- might as well explain to the uninformed masses, right?

Okay. So, plot lines and characterizations seem to be the issue you're having with my two works _Breakfast_ and _Bad Girlfriend_, correct? So now to compare and contrast.

*Note- I actually had my group of friends who've read all works mentioned to check through and give an unbiased opinion as well as comparisons and differences. They also had not been informed of the issue for which it is for.*

Bad Girlfriend:

Plot- Rin is a naturally stressed perfectionist who, when getting ready for a concert with Len- her boyfriend-, drinks in order to get her nerves under control. It is during this time that she is drinking that Gakupo walks in and invites her to an after-party of sorts to relax after the show to which she agrees to come.

After her songs have ended, Rin is supposed to be showing up at an interview but instead, without really telling anyone, heads off to the party where she proceeds to drink- knowingly- shots of tequila (unknown amount) and a beer. After gaining a fairly decent "buzz", she proceeds to then flirt and dance with some guy who, in return, buys her a drink and flirts back- physically. In response, she throws her drink on him and starts trouble.

By this time she's been missing and not answering her cell-phone for a good few hours and no one seems to know where she is- obviously including Len. That is until he runs into Miku who finally clues him in, of course.

So, he goes to pick Rin up from the bar without much trouble until they get in the car where she then begins to flirt and tries to seduce Len despite his original protests. And because of this small encounter, they end up at the hotel- making out. Shortly after, they both end up undressed and having some rough sex on the wall before moving to the bed and finishing their "night" there.

The next morning, Rin wakes up with a hangover and barely manages to get to the kitchen in her bruised up manner where she is greeted by Len who gives her ibuprofen and a drink to help. Once she's somewhat able to manage and, unable to remember's last night's events, Len hands over a tabloid in which the whole story has been laid out for her- this is also where we learn about the basics of her 21st birthday incident. Following after, he hands over a notebook he'd been writing in, revealing the beginning lyrics of Theory of A Deadman's _Bad Girlfriend _ to which Rin runs off back to the bedroom, irritated.

-The End-

Sound about right?

Testing Len's Patience:

Plot- Rin and Len are at a party and Rin has her drink spiked unknowingly. Noticing this after Rin propositioned to him, Len drags her to their car where she acts rather ridiculously (bunny ears, GPS, etc.) until they arrive at Len's home since Rin's are apparently out of town- Len's parents aren't home either...surprisingly.

Anywho, they both head upstairs and Len- after some convincing from Rin and his own conscious- helps Rin undress, brushing over her skin and managing to turn himself on. In response, Rin pins him to the wall and physically teases him until he gives in and has his (first-time?) sex with her against the wall. Afterwards, she passes out and he tucks her into bed before falling asleep himself.

Len is woken up by an irritated Rin who proceeds to ask what happened the previous night and why she was naked to which he responds- easily- that they had sex while she was drunk. Because of this, Rin is sore, hurting, and has a hangover.

The story ends with Len offering her another round and Rin groaning in irritation.

-The End-

Again, very basic plot line overview with some minor details just so we can compare and contrast on a basic level:

Differences: Authors, titles, settings, reasons behind the drinking, knowledge of the drinking, things that happen in the car, Len knowing where Rin is, relationship between Rin and Len, type of teasing and location of teasing, morning-after, who wakes up who, dialogue, thoughts during sex.

Similarities: Drunk Rins, Len attempting to decline sex once, sex against the wall (shortly in BG), Len teasing her about it the morning after, and they both contain somewhat descriptive sexual scenes.

I'll let you come up with your own conclusion...and call me a "bold" copier/writer if you want, but please, sweetie...pay attention and run through your thoughts/opinions before bringing them to a very...how should I put this...protective writer, alright?

Now, here within the next 24 hours, I'll also be doing the same process for Breakfast and Delicious Tease, though I think you'll find that- while those both have sexual scenes on the couch- they are vastly different in almost every other aspect *excluding the fact they use the same characters, language, etc.

Thank you~

Oh! One more thing:

I hope you realize that I'm stubborn too...and when I person questions me, my works, my friends, or my riding and writing abilities...I'm more than happy to bring out my riding crop and spurs and treat them like the in-heat 4-year-old fillies I work with on a daily basis :)

The more ya know about moi~


End file.
